legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bullet-Riddled Handbag of Belle Boyd
The Bullet-Riddled Handbag of Belle Boyd is the 114th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 84th episode to be aired. In this deceptively simple Moat, each team must individually crawl across a wobbly bridge. One of the most charming women of The Civil War was the actress and Confederate spy, Belle Boyd. She once took Union soldiers prisoner at gunpoint in her own home. She even started sneaking documents across enemy lines. One night, she overheard two young Northern officers talking. "Yeah, we got at least 10,000 men in my outfit." "I just got 30,000 reinforcements today." "Really? Where are they all?" "Down by the old mill; and when old Stonewall Jackson comes through here tomorrow, we'll be waiting for him!" "It's gonna be a massacre tomorrow if I don't find General Jackson and warn him!" Belle raced into the woods. Brambles tore at her legs, but nothing slowed her. She ran down to the river. "General!" ...she called, but no soldiers were there. She hurried over to the old homestead outside the town. "General!" She searched all night. And finally, as the dawn broke, she found Jackson's troops already fighting. Bullets flew in every direction, but Belle ran bravely across the battlefield. Finally, she reached Jackson. "General, the Yankees are laying a trap for y'all down by the old mill!" "The old mill? Colonel, order a retreat! My dear, you've just saved my army!" Legend has it he was so impressed, he kept her handbag as a souvenir. The Blue Barracudas are Ashley, who plays softball and enjoys country music, and John, who enjoys college football and math. The Green Monkeys are Leah, who plays volleyball and catches lizards, and Matthew, who runs track and goes to car shows. Secret Storage (Trampoline Web) Belle Boyd was often forced to hide the secret documents as she fled soldiers in pursuit; here, John and Matthew would hide their secret documents in a spy's hiding place. When Kirk gave the signal, each boy would run forward and launch themselves onto the web, then climb to the red slot to drop the secret through into a bin at the base; whoever dropped the most secrets in the bin within 60 seconds would win. Both teams tied with 2 secrets each, awarding them each a half-Pendant. Making a Drop (Rotating Levers) As a successful Southern spy, Belle crossed enemy lines to confiscate Northern military secrets; here, Ashley and Leah would grab secret documents of their own. When Kirk gave the signal, each girl would run around to grab a secret and drop it in their document case; whoever dropped the most secrets in the case within 60 seconds would win. Both girls had good momentum, but varying speeds; ultimately, Leah won 4-3, raising the Green Monkeys' score to one Pendant. General Delivery (Slingshot Wall) During the Civil War, spies on both sides delivered secrets to the generals; here, the teams would deliver secrets to four Confederate generals: Jackson, Lee, Sherman and Grant. When Kirk gave the signal, each girl would load a secret into the slingshot and shoot it to the boys, who would catch it and give it to the general; whoever delivered secrets to all four generals first or was further along within 60 seconds would win. The Green Monkeys started off with a commanding lead for the first half of the game, but the Blue Barracudas got the hang of the game soon enough; ultimately, both teams tied with two secrets delivered to generals Jackson and Lee, but the Green Monkeys would go to the Temple with 2 pendants over the Blue Barracudas' 1½ pendants. Leah was pretty speedy in the temple. She passed through the rooms with ease until her removal in the Dark Forest; Matthew followed his partner's exact footsteps, which unfortunately included an unnecessary visit to the King's Storeroom. By the time he reached the Quicksand Bog, time was running quite short, yet he neglected trying the Shrine ladder's actuator (which most probably would have opened the door). Time ran out at the precise second he shouted out "open sesame," but as Kirk included, "he still had a monkey to put together." These were good players, but a difficult temple design and unnecessarily entering rooms hurt them. * When Leah met the temple Spirit, it was in the tree next to Jester's Court's door instead of Next to the breakaway wall. * This Temple Run is the only one where the Temple Guard with the brown mask appears with a Temple Spirit. * Matthew was the last contestant to attempt to complete the objective of the Top Corner Room. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Treasury Category:Layout XV Category:Blue/Green/Orange/Purple Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Green Monkeys Category:Green Monkeys Category:2 Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered